I Will Follow You Into the Dark
by Tis Time for Tea
Summary: The silver haired male’s eyes scanned his surroundings. Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. As if he was going to move in the first place. No, he wouldn’t leave his side…Even if it was too late…


"Please…Please, come back…" a voice, shaking and cracking, whispered next to one's ear. Arms were wrapped around a limp body, holding tight, not wanting to let go. Not yet…Not yet. Silver hair slowly fell to meet hair that was the color of chocolate. Tears fell from sea green eyes onto rosy red cheeks. This couldn't be happening…Not like this…It wasn't supposed to happen like this! Breath escaped through gritted teeth, nostrils flared, and a brow arched in anger. He couldn't leave like this. Not like this…

What could he have done to prevent this? In the time he had to make a decision, there seemed to be no other route. But, he couldn't help but blame himself for this. After all, it had been his fault from the very beginning had it not? It had all been a trap, leading up to this exact point in time. But, hadn't he been forgiven for the sin he committed a year prior? Hadn't he been able to turn his life around? Such progress…Now wasted…

Tears were now flowing freely down pale cheeks, reaching the edge of a boy's chin and falling. His ears then perked as he heard movement. Not behind him, not in front of him. But all around him. It was…the darkness. The Heartless. They were closing in, hundreds of them, all kinds. Step by step, inch by inch. It was only a matter of time before they would engulf the two bodies of their enemies. They seemed to know this and decided to take their time about it. Even though they clearly outnumbered the two. Heh, why not take the time and savor this even more?

The silver haired male's eyes scanned his surroundings. Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. As if he was going to move in the first place. No, he wouldn't leave his side…Even if it was too late…

It was then he heard a voice. Not in his head, no physically. Obviously it wasn't the Heartless. It was impossible for them to talk, right? The only other explanation would be the body in his arms. His eyes darted to find the other boy's eyes open, only halfway. They were quite dull in comparison to the usual brightness and activity they had within them before. He should have been gone by now…How is he still here?

"W-Why…are you…here?" the limp boy asked, his eyes trying to focus on the other's face, but failing miserably. "R-Run…" Even in the remaining time he had left, he was still looking out for others. Then again, that's how it was for him, and it's how he's been all his life. Thinking of others before himself. That's what got him into this mess in the first place…

"I can't…I can't…"The boy, still with life, shook his head quickly. His voice was shaking a bit, and his throat was quite dry. The obvious cause for his voice breaking. "I can't leave you…" Not as if he could even if he wanted to. The Heartless were blocking any way of escape.

"But if-if you don't…" a raggedy breath. "Y-You'll end…end up like…me." The brunette shook his head, only slightly. All the energy in his body had already left him…It was already so hard to speak.

"I don't care…I don't. I'd rather stay by your side than leave you like this. I-I want to be with you, always…"

Now it was the brunette's turn to shed a few tears. They came silently with no sobs to accompany them. Looks as though the other wouldn't be leaving after all. Then again, why would he? They loved each other, right…? A small and tired smile spread on his face, knowing the answer to the question. That's all he needed before he would leave this body soon. That and something else.

"W-Will you…s-sing for me?" the request was a small one, but he had been sure that the other had heard him say it.

"Sing?" the other boy repeated, his brow furrowing at the strange request. "Sing what?" Why would the brunette possibly want him to sing at a time like this?

"That song…Our song…"

His eyes widened a bit. When's the last time that song was either heard or played? A long while ago, that was for sure. Did he even remember the words to it? He'd have to try, for his love.

_Love of mine some day you will die, _

_But I'll be close behind. _

_I'll follow you into the dark. _

_No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white; _

_Just our hands clasped so tight, _

_Waiting for the hint of a spark. _

_If heaven and hell decide, _

_That they both are satisfied, _

_Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs:_

_If there's no one beside you, _

_When your soul embarks; _

_Then I'll follow you into the dark. _

_In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule, _

_I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black, _

_And I held my tongue as she told me, _

_"Son, fear is the heart of love." _

_So I never went back. _

_If heaven and hell decide, _

_That they both are satisfied, _

_Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs: _

_If there's no one beside you, _

_When your soul embarks; _

_Then I'll follow you into the dark. _

_You and me have seen everything to see; _

_From Bangkok to Calgary. _

_And the soles of your shoes are all worn down; _

_The time for sleep is now. _

_It's nothing to cry about, _

_'Cause we'll hold each other soon. _

_In the blackest of rooms. _

_If heaven and hell decide, _

_That they both are satisfied,_

_Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs: _

_If there's no one beside you, _

_When your soul embarks; _

_Then I'll follow you into the dark. _

_Then I'll follow you into the dark._

By the time the silver haired boy had finished singing, the brunette's eyes were closed. His soft lips were parted slightly as he took in breath, to ask one final question.

"W-Will you…follow me? Into the…the dark?"

His arms brought their bodies as close as physically possibly. His face buried in the other boy's hair, taking in his scent. That is before he answered.

"Of course. I-I promise…" he whispered feeling the body in his arms lose all of it's life. It was a horrid thing to feel, but he knew that the other body would be in no more pain. Not anymore…

A kiss. To seal the promise. It was then that he laid his lover's body down on the ground, reflecting the appearances.

The Heartless hadn't been paying much attention to what exactly was going on. But their patience had now completely gone from them. They advanced on the two, brandishing their weapons, claws, whatever they used to attack. The time to strike was now!

But they wouldn't get their chance…

The boy, still living, stood from his kneeling position. He raised his hand above his head, a flash of light, and a Keyblade appeared in his hands. A powerful weapon that released the hearts of those it was used on. The perfect way to end this. So, the handle was grasped by both hands, arms outstretching. The sharp tip was positioned right where the boy's heart lay, beating faster and faster in anticipation for what was about to happen. Swallowing the lump in his throat his eyes narrowed themselves at the darkness. They would not take him…Not now or not ever! It was then the arms pushed back against their bearer, their elbows bent.

The Heartless watched, in seeming horror, at what was taking place. The silver haired one is taking his own heart?! Such an idiotic move to make, and for what? Of course, they would never be able to understand how it felt. To lose the one you loved in your arms, and to make an everlasting promise. They could never understand this…They had no hearts…

He fell to his knees, his top half in the same position as before. His eyes had long since closed, as did his mouth. It was then his arms dropped to his sides, the Keyblade staying the its same position. It was only in such a position for a few moments longer before it disappeared the way it had appeared. It was done now. All there was to do now was to meet his lover in the dark. His body fell forward to meet the mirror-like floor, no longer living.

It felt like only seconds for what happened next. First there was nothing but darkness, but then a light. It wasn't a tunnel of light or anything, but it did form something. No, not something. Someone. The one whom had died before him! The love of his life…Well, previous life. He was holding out a bare hand for him to grab, a grin on his face.

Did he still have a body? He reached out and saw his hand grasp the other's. Their difference in skin tone complimenting each other quite well. He was pulled to his feet, which he still had, but couldn't see. But, that didn't matter right now…All that mattered was the one in front of him. That's all the ever really mattered…

And now, their promise to each other is now fulfilled. They will follow each other into the dark…

--

**A/N:** I really need to write something to bring my writing flow back. I came up with this while listening to the song that inspired it. Note: I do not own the song _I Will Follow You Into The Dark _nor do I own _Kingdom Hearts_.


End file.
